Old Friends
by snowygirl55
Summary: Sunako's old friends decide to pay a visit. minor Sunakoocs, mainly SunakoKyohei.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Sorry if you don't like my writing style, this is only my second fanfic. Well, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: As sad as it is to admit, I do NOT own Wallflower!**

**Old Friends**

**Chapter 1**

Sunako rushed about the house, making sure that everything was spotless. "What's going on?" Ranmaru asked. Sunako pointed to a letter, as if urging him to read it. "Okay, I'll read it." Ranmaru said. He then read the letter out loud, surprised that it was in English.

"_Dear Sunako,_

_We all miss you terribly, so we've decided to visit you in Japan. London's so boring without you; and it's horrible not being able to go to France. You do remember the promise we made to not go back to France, unless we all got together again, right? Anyways, back to the point. We're planning on coming over in 5 days after you're supposed to have received this letter, so start preparing. This time, instead of making reservations to a hotel, we've decided to stay at your Aunt's mansion, because even though it's smaller than any of our mansions at home (including yours) it's still big enough to fit all of us. Plus, it would be great to be able to be in the same building again. Oh how I miss boarding school!_

_Love, _

_Your best friend, Kiki_

Ranmaru stared at her, amazed at what he had just read. "You went to boarding school?" he asked.

"Yeah, why do you look so shocked?" answered Sunako.

"Oh, never mind." He replied.

Two days later:

'Finally, everything's ready,' thought Sunako. She was giddy with happiness, well as giddy as a so-called 'creature of darkness' could be. The house was spotless, and all the rooms were ready. She also made sure that dinner was ready, just in case if they decided to drop in a little early. It was obvious that she really treasured her friends. Everything was ready, now all she had to do was walk into her newly refurbished room. It took almost all of her energy to just stand outside of her now girly room. 'Sunako, just chill, you used to have a room just like this back at home.' She thought, trying to convince herself. Mustering up all of her courage, she had finally decided to enter her room. She slowly opened the door, and tried peeking in. Her room was amazing. She decided to take a step in. She slowly gazed At her surroundings, awed by the beauty of her room. Her room was a dream room. It was painted red with white lines, polka dots and paint splotches on top. She had a queen sized tempur-pedic bed, covered with red and white throws. Everything in her room was designer and expensive. Suddenly, her eyes laid on her designer couch, chairs and beanbags, all of the accessories made the room playful and fun. She also had 2 wide screen tvs, both with surround sound, and a hige walk in closet. Which she would fill with the stuff that she and her friends would buy during their large, yet valuable time together.

Sunako glanced down at her outfit, a pair of black paints and a oversized black T-shirt. 'This outfit really has to go,' she thought. Just thinking about the humiliation of having her friends see her in this horrible outfit made her stomach do back flips. 'Well, I guess I'd better fix it.' Thought Sunako. 'Now, what was it that I used to wear?"

After searching her humongous closet for 2 hours, she had finally found the perfect outfit, a red halter-top, a pair of skinny jeans, long, hanging diamond earrings from Tiffany's, and a pair of red Jimmy Choos. The outfit was what her friends and many fans back in France and England would call sexy and perfect. To top off her outfit, she put her hair in a high twist and added a light shade of gold eye shadow and red lipstick. She finally decided to look into the mirror, and was shocked at what she saw. Staring back at her was a gorgeous girl, with lucious red lips, mesmerizing purple eyes, and a sexy figure that most girls would die for. 'That can't be me,' she thought. 'But it is.'

Checking the hallway to make sure no one was there, Sunako finally slipped out of the room. She gracefully glided down the stairs and into the living room, waiting for the arrival of her friends. "Ding, Dong"

"I'll get it," she cried before anyone could even stop doing what they were doing. Finally, Kyohei looked up from the ham sandwich he was eating and took a long glance at Sunako. It was as if she had gone through metamorphosis, changing from an ugly worm to a beautiful, elegant butterfly. Kyohei couldn't help blush at what he saw. Sunako was wearing a red halter-top, which showed a good amount of her chest, and a pair of skinny-leg jeans, which hugged he legs and helped express the curves of her body. Finally realizing that he was still staring at her, he quickly turned away, praying that Ranmaru hadn't spotted him. But his prayers weren't answered, because Ranmaru had seen everything and had even started scheming of devilish plans to torture Kyohei. Ranmaru just couldn't help smirk at what he saw. Finally as if passing forever, Sunako had opened the door, when suddenly, a small body had leapt on to her, accidentally pinning her to the ground.

"Sunako chan!" He exclaimed in an extremely cute voice of a child.

"Oh, hi Hunny! She replied in English. She was so happy to finally be able to see them again.

TBC… 

**Authors Note: Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review and tell me what you think! This is only my second fanfiction! Btw, I'd like to thank nihogoneko for encouraging me to write down my stories! If you like this story, please read her stories,too.!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Yes, I know Sunako is a bit OOC, but I want her to be that way. Btw, I'd like to thank my friend Krad's Little Angel for letting me use the name Kiki, because Kiki was her and her little sis's idea, the only difference is that Kiki was blue hair and blue eyes (imagine a girl version of Satoshi).**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do NOT own Wallflower!**

**Recap: **

_Finally as if passing forever, Sunako had opened the door, when suddenly, a small body had leapt on to her, accidentally pinning her to the ground._

_"Sunako chan!" He exclaimed in an extremely cute voice of a child._

_"Oh, hi Hunny! She replied in English. She was so happy to finally be able to see them again._

Old Friends Chapter 2

**Ranmaru's POV:**

Ranmaru stared at the scene in front of him. Did Sunako just call that guy Honey? Oh my god! Could she have been dating a guy behind their backs? Well, he couldn't blame her, afterall, he does that all the time, going from one woman to the next. And how was she able to change her personality so quickly? Before, she wouldn't wear the outfit that she was wearing even if her life depended on it, but now, she's wearing it by her own free will. It was like her friend's changed her to a completely different person.

**Normal POV:**

"Sunako, we've missed you so much!" cried her friends, while enveloping her in a gigantic group hug. It took several minutes before the guys finally decided to let go. Ranmaru started to observe her friends, there were four guys. Two of the guys looked like twins, and the guy that leaped on Sunako was a honey blond, with soft, light brown eyes, surely he couldn't be older than 10. Finally, he rested his eyes on the guy with black hair and green eyes. He was smiling a smile that would make any normal girl's heart melt, and the combination of his green eyes and black hair made him look ultra dreamy, he looked like the kind of guy would be a famous rockstar someday, or maybe even an Abercrombie model. He also had small amount of green highlights, which matched his eyes. 'He could definitely be make big competition.' Thought Ranmaru. 'Poor Kyohei, he really was taking this hard. That reminded him, where is Kyohei? Ranmaru then saw him sitting on a couch, obviously depressed, and giving off his bad boy aura that he had whenever he was angry or pissed off. "Jealous?" inquired Ranmaru.

"Hell no! Why the hell would I be jealous?" Kyohei suddenly yelled out. 'Oh no!' thought Kyohei. 'What if everyone suddenly thinks that I am jealous, just because of that stupid outburst? Well, I admit it, I guess I am jealous, but why? It's not like I like Sunako or anything, right?'

Hearing Kyohei's outburst, everyones stopped what they were doing, staring curiously at Kyohei and Ranmaru, trying to find out about what they were talking about. "Oh yeah! That reminds me, I forgot to introduce you guys!" Sunako exclaimed. "Yuki, Takenaga, can you guys come down for a second, I need to introduce you to my friends!" Hearing this, the two boys rushed downstairs, preparing to deal with more so-called 'creatures of darkness', but instead were greeted by a bunch of normal people.

"Hey, where's Sunako chan?" asked Yuki, not noticing that she was standing right in front of him.

"I'm right here you know." Replied Sunako, annoyed that Yuki, the most sane of ther housemates, hadn't even recognized her.

"Oh, sorry, I Didn't recognize you" he said in awe. He was puzzled about why she was wearing that outfit. Usually, she tried to show as little skin as possible, and hated wearing bright colors.

"Well ok, now let's get to introductions." Said Sunako. "I'll start with my friends. The twins with the orange hair are Jake and Josh, as you can see they're dressed up as gays, but they aren't really gay, it's just so that they can attract more girls and still be left alone. The guy with the honey blond hair, soft, light brown eyes, adorable smile, and who looks like a kid is Hunny, but he's older than you think. In fact, he's just as old as we are. Also, the guy with green eyes, and black hair with green highlights, is Eric. Now, lets get to the the girls. The girls are Kiki, Kristi, Riku, and Risa. Kiki is the one with wavy blond hair, and blue eyes. Kristi is the one with soft curly/ wavy brown hair with natural blond highlights, and hazel eyes. Riku and Risa are twins, and also Japanese. Riku's the tomboy with short, brown hair, and light brown eyes, and Risa's the one with soft, wavy brown hair, big, doe-like light brown eyes, and is also a girly girl. Now time to introduce my housemates; the perverted one is Ranmaru, the girly one is Yuki, the calm one with blue hair is Takenaga, and the annoying blond is Kyohei.

"Hey! Who are you calling annoying!" yelled a pissed off Kyohei.

Sunako ignored him and continued with what she was saying. "My friends are gonna be living with us for the next 8 weeks, so please get along unless you want your ass kicked," she said to her housemates.

Hunny then walked over to Sunako and cutely tugged on his pant leg. "Suko chan, do you wanna eat some cake with me?" he said in that extremely cute voice of his.

"Suko Chan? Now that has to be the cutest thing that I've heard in a long time!" Said Ranmaru, right before breaking into a gigantic laughing fit.

"So, what about it?" Replied Sunako, sending him her "why don't you just go burn in hell wear you belong" glare. Which causes him to shiver and stop laughing.

Returning back to the question that Hunny had asked her, she said, "Sure, I'd love to! I haven't eaten any cake for such a long time!"

"Okay!" He exclaimed, before grabbing her hand before dashing out of the room.

"Um, I think we should go and follow them," said the rest of the girls before following them.

"Shouldn't we be following them?" asked Yuki.

"Nah," said the twins. " If anything happens, they should be able to fend for themselves."

**Authors Note: So did you like it? Please review and tell me what you think about this chapter! I accept reviews, suggestions, constructive criticism, and even flames! Please feel free to give me your suggestions! Btw, the next chapter is mainly going to be about Hunny and the girls meeting with some of their friends, which mainly are characters from other animes. And I might include what the boys are doing back at the mansion. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: sobs I'm sorry to disappoint you, but this is not a chapter. Sadly this is the last thing that I will write for this story. It saddens me to say this, but I'm going to have to let it go. I now have this huge obsession with Naruto and I'm starting I've already lost interest in this story, I'm totally out of ideas so I decided to give this away. If you would like to continue or rewrite this story, just tell me in a review or PM me, and I'll try to choose the best person to give this to. Goodbye my wonderful readers!!! sobs**


End file.
